knight_fallfandomcom-20200214-history
Kori
Kori (氷) is a main protagonist of the series. He is a very powerful summoning, and a holder of the ice element. Appearance Kori has the appearance of a man in his mid-to-late twenties, and is quite tall. He has a slender, well-muscled build, similar to that of a swimmer. He has shaggy aqua hair, with his left side shaved, and three dreadlocks in the back. He has several piercings, including a septum ring, snake bites, two eyebrow piercings, 3 ear pairings on each ear, and an ear cartilage piercing on each ear. He has thick shaved partially-shaved eyebrows, and ocean blue eyes, with a slit pupil. He debuted in a tan coat with white fur on the collar, a navy v neck, black skinny jeans, and blue and gray high tops. In the latter portion of chapter one, he wears A nay/purple/blue schemed outfit comprised of combat boots, cargo pants, gloves, a tactical vest, a long sleeved shirt rolled up, and a scarf with a skull on it that he wears as a mask. He also uses a high caliber sniper rifle. Personality Kori is a summoning, he is strong, and powerful, and also deadly. He is cold, logical, and calculating, but in contrast is also compassionate and caring. He has a lack of social understanding, which creates some relationship gaps between he and his friends. However, on rare occasion he can form deep bonds, similar to the one he has with Knite. First Chapter He first appears on page 5, and his first dialogue is on page 6, when he comments on Erin's remarkable aura. The next scene he is seen walking with Knite, and they see a news report of a robbery which might involve a crime boss they're investigating. They agree to go to the scene t o observe further. Once there, they discover that Teno is involved, and they discuss their course of action. When Knite says he is going to go in, Kori snaps at him stating that hostages are involved. He decides that its all the more reason to intervene, and zip-lines into the building. Kori stays in contact with Knite through a radio, and notifies him that Teno is heading for the roof. When Knite gets to the roof Kori advises him on Teno's position. Kori notifies Knite that another robber is heading to the roof, along with a hostage. Knite asks if Kori has a clean shot on the robber, to which he replies no. Kori realizes that Erin is the same girl he saw earlier, and warns Knite about her suspiciously strong aura. Relationships Knite Kori is Knite's summoning, as well as closest and oldest friend. As battle partners they trust each other with they lives, and work very well together. Off the battlefield Kori serves as a voice of reason as well as a trusted confidant. After they are trapped in Japan, they have to rely on each other day to day, as well as in investigating in order to eventually go home. Erin Erin and Kori meet at a grilled pork restaurant, Kori holds the door open for Erin and Yumi and and notices Erin's remarkable aura. He later warns Knite to stay away from her when she is taken hostage, stating that she "isn't normal." Trivia * Kori's name is the literally Japanese word for ice. * Kori's design and personality is heavily based off one of the author's closest friends. * Kori was not originally part of the main cast, but was added when it was decided that the main team should consist of more characters. * Kori's casual appearance is inspired by Twenty One Pilot's drummer, Josh Dun, in their music video "Fairly Local." The scene is very icy and cold, which also inspired his name and personality. * Kori's theme color, Aqua, symbolizes tranquility, calmness, wisdom, loyalty, intelligence, and truth. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Summoning Category:Beast